Ángel
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Porque Marron siempre había sido un ángel en su vida. Y ahora que la tenía, no quería que se fuera de su lado. Necesitaba aquellas alas para seguir adelante. Fic con dedicatoria especial. (Trunks y Marron)


**Disclaimer** : Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

Para **_Pame_** _y **Schala**_.

¡Feliz día, mi querida!

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ángel**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Una gota cayó en una de las lunas de su binóculo dificultándole la visión. Y luego más gotas de lluvia cayeron hasta mojar poco a poco todo a su alrededor.

El pavimento gris se volvió bruno.

Tomó una cápsula de su estuche para obtener un paraguas y cubrirse.

 _¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo explicaría a su madre tal desgracia?_

La lluvia se intensificó. No tenía ánimos para volar, así que continuó su paso hasta donde le llevara.

No quería volver aún. No tenía la valentía de pisar su morada y contar lo fracasado que había sido. ¿Era algo nuevo?, ¿acaso era algo nuevo?

Recordó las palabras de su madre en una situación similar hace un año:

«Errores siempre habrán, hijo. Nada es perfecto. Ya veremos como arreglamos»

Y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Él forzó un gesto de tranquilidad, suficiente para que su madre quedara satisfecha.

Entonces, no era que su madre se molestara, no era que el mundo lo viera como un fracaso, el problema se encontraba en él: él sentirse como tal.

¿De qué servía él en ese mundo? ¿Quién era él?

Un chico con poderes heredados por su padre y ya. Desde niño no destacaba como su madre en inteligencia y tampoco explotaba toda su habilidad en pelea. No era como su contraparte del futuro en valentía...en héroe.

A su paso notó en el suelo como una mendiga se resguardaba con un periódico de la lluvia, que nada cubría. Sin pensarlo un segundo, le regaló su paraguas y en segundos la lluvia lo empapó completo.

 _Lluvia: comunicación casi perfecta entre el cielo y la tierra._

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que también caían en sus mejillas.

Que patético había resultado, como si llorar solucionase todo, como si derramar lágrimas limpiara toda la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Y encima su abuelo...Su abuelo estaba tan enfermo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño a su abuelo? ¿Cómo pudo malograr el trabajo de tantos años de su amado abuelo?

Y lloraba más, sintiéndose más que un patético. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Ni siquiera pensó en hablar con alguien, no quería ver pena en alguien que quería...pena por él, por lo patético que era. Caviló para encontrar una manera de arreglar el desastre, una forma de recuperar tanto dinero perdido. Recuperar algo más que dinero.

Su celular sonó.

Claro, había ocultado su ki, en cualquier momento alguien lo notaría. Sacó su móvil pensando en apagarlo y ponerle fin. Antes vio como la pantalla le mostraba la llamada entrante de Goten, acompañada de una foto de ambos. La sonrisa del Son se contagió en su rostro, pero solo por un instante. Apagó el celular y le sacó la batería. No tenía ganas de hablar con Goten, no tenía porqué preocuparlo con sus asuntos cuando él seguro tenía sus propios problemas.

— ¡Usted está loco, resguárdese de la lluvia!— Le gritó la voz de una mujer. Levantó la vista para notar que era la Policía de Tránsito que con un silbato ayudaba a descongestionar la avenida. Continuó observándola curioso. Ella tampoco tenía nada que la cubriera, pero continuaba con su labor.

En otra esquina, que ya había pasado anteriormente, un señor vendía esos trajes impermeables. Aprovechando su velocidad compró uno femenino y volvió hasta donde estaba la mujer Policía. Esperó que la chica terminara de descongestionar la avenida para acercarse.

—Tome. — extendió hacia ella una impermeable. La chica volteó hacia él asombrada. El asombro inicial de intensificó al ver al chico que tenía al frente. Se quedó sin palabras antes de casi gritar su nombre. Trunks no comprendió al inicio, pero luego notó a su amiga.

—Marron…— pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Ambos carcajearon un momento. Marron deshizo su moño improvisado, soltando su cabellera larga. Trunks se quedó hipnotizado ante ella.

Luego Trunks se enteró que ella no era Policía de Tránsito, solo que estaba ayudando ese día. También se enteró que ella había cambiado tanto… en un momento se perdió en sus gestos, en aquella sonrisa tan angelical que le brindaba mientras hablaba. Ella le había cubierto con su propio paraguas y él no pudo negarse.

—Y por eso me alegra por fin estar en la ciudad. Ahora podré estar junto a mis padres. — terminó de decir.— ¿y qué me cuentas tú?, ¿eres de los que adoran mojarse con la lluvia?— preguntó en tono alegre y jovial.

Trunks salió de su ensueño para intimidarse con la mirada profunda de ella. Nunca se había intimidado con una mujer.

—Marron, tiempo que no nos vemos. — comentó más para él que para ella.

—Sí...es por lo que te dije.— le contestó con dulzura. Trunks se sintió tonto, no quería darle a entender que no le había prestado atención.

—Marron, lo siento. Sí te escuché, solo que aún estoy emocionado de verte. — Le aclaró.

—No te preocupes. — esbozó una sonrisa. —He estado muy contenta y no me has hablado tú. ¿Cómo está todo?

Marron tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto él. No quería quitársela con sus poblemas.

—Rutina — le respondió después de unos segundos.

Los labios de la chica formaron una seria línea en su angelical rostro. Y con el paraguas en manos, sin importar que la lluvia los encuentre nuevamente, lo abrazó.

 _¿Cómo?_

—Lo siento, Trunks. Andas mal y yo aquí contándote mis alegrías. No me tienes que guardar nada a mí. Te conozco tanto tiempo, Trunks. _Tanto_. Puedo ver tristeza en tus ojos. — Trunks también la abrazó fuerte y lloró. No le importó que la gente que pasará lo viera así. ¿Un hombre no tenía permitido llorar? ¡Patrañas!

Terminó de proferir llanto, y sin deshacer el abrazo con la rubia, le dijo:

—Yo no quería que me vieras así…— Se pasò una mano por el rostro. — Marron, gracias. — La chica le acarició una mejilla, extrañando a Trunks en su momento. Al darse cuenta ella, los colores se le subieron al rostro. De inmediato se comenzó a disculpar. Marron no evitó mostrarle su afecto de aquella peculiar manera. Su padre hacia lo mismo cada vez que ella lloraba.

Apenados, ambos se separaron.

Marron los cubrió a ambos de nuevo con el paraguas. Un estornudo de ella y luego de él los obligó buscar refugio.

—Mi casa ya se encuentra en la otra esquina—comentó la chica. Trunks aceptó la oferta y entraron ambos al departamento de Marron.

El departamento de Marron era otra maravilla para el hijo de Bulma. Siempre estuvo rodeado de los mejores lujos. No es que el departamento fuera pobre, tenía muebles elegantes y también antiguos; pero todo tenía armonía en ese lugar. Y estaba seguro que si pasaba un dedo por cualquier cosa, todo estaría limpio.

Marron se puso algo nerviosa al verlo ver a todo lado.

—Emm...puedes esperarme aquí. Yo ya vengo, tengo que tomar un baño. — Le comunicó.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza en conformidad.

Marron recordó que Trunks estaba empapado. Se mordió el labio inferior por timidez.

—Por favor, usa este cuarto— Le señaló uno cerca de donde se encontraba parada. — También tiene una bañera...No hay ropa, pero…

—No importa. — La tranquilizó. — Tengo ropa en una cápsula. — Marron suspiró tranquila. Y asintió para luego entrar a otra habitación adyacente a la señalada: su cuarto.

Trunks ingresó a la habitación que Marron le dijo, ¡Era preciosa! Todo estaba adornado con pinturas. Vio algunas de rostros conocidos, y encontró dos de él. Él sabía que Marron amaba dibujar y pintar desde que era muy niña, pero no imaginó que se convertiría tan buena. Por esos minutos olvidó que estaba empapado, solo quería mirar todos los cuadros que había en esa habitación.

Luego entró a la bañera y tomó una ducha. Encontró toallas que usó, pero decidido a lavarlas después. Encontró una secadora y secó toda su cabellera. Se colocó sus atavíos, que encontró en una cápsula.

Luego de ver un rato más las pinturas, salió de la habitación esperando encontrar a Marron fuera también. Pero se equivocó.

—Marron, voy a pedir prestada tu lavadora, ¿esta bien?— le consultó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado volvió a llamarla por su nombre, pero nada...Tocó la puerta de su habitación, pero fue el mismo resultado. — ¡Marron, lo siento!, ¡voy a entrar!— E hizo un agujero para abrir la puerta. Entró al baño, y lo que vió lo desesperó: Marron se encontraba en la bañera sin señales de reaccionar ¡y a punto de ahogarse!

La sacó de inmediato, y colocó su cuerpo desnudo en la cama de la habitación. Ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Pero antes la vistió con algo ligero que encontró en el armario. Luego fue por paños mojados y un medicamento que le ayudara a bajar la fiebre.

—Trunks…—el aludido, que en ese instante buscaba entre sus cápsulas algún medicamento, se acercó hasta Marron.

La chica de ojos brunos y cabellos dorados esbozó una sonrisa, que alivió al chico de ojos límpidos.

—Marron…me diste el peor de los sustos.

Después de estornudo por parte de la chica, se disculpó.

—Trunks, no te preocupes más por mí. Estaré bien.

—¿Ya me hechas?

Ambos rieron.

Marron se sentó en la cama, pero antes de pararse por completo, profirió un grito de espanto. Trunks se asustó, y corrió hasta ella. Marron por instinto se cubrió toda con la cubrecama.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor no. No, no y no. ¡No!

—¿Qué pasa, que pasa?

Marron descubrió su rostro, con sus finas cejas fruncidas; el rostro colorado hasta el cuello y un mohín infantil.

—¿T—Tú me vestiste?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a él también.

—Y—Yo..no…lo..es que tú…

El hálito de Marron fue exagerado, pero se tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes, fue algo que no pudiste evitar—. Recuperando su semblante tranquilo se levantó de la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Ma…

—Tru…

—Tú primero.

—No, continúa tú.

—Es que yo, quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy…Por consolarme…

Marron que evitaba los ojos de Trunks, lo volviò a mirar enternecida.

—No es nada. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

—Marron, ¿puedo besarte?

Marron abrió los ojos con exageración.

¿Qué?, ¿qué le estaba pidiendo Trunks a ella?¿Escuchó mal?, ¿estaba escuchando lo que soñaba por la fiebre?

Trunks al verla sin reaccionar, se disculpó de inmediato. No quería asustarla ¡No quería ser grosero!

Marron no podía creer que en verdad él había dicho aquello. No tenía que disculparse. Solo que ella no se lo esperaba ¡Nunca se lo esperó!

Vio a Trunks a punto de arrodillarse ante ella, y reaccionó abrazándolo.

Y besándolo.

Trunks fue ahora el que quedó perplejo ante el actuar de su amiga.

—Sé…Trunks que seguro debes estar desilusionado. Yo nunca he besado antes…—Trunks atrapó los labios de ella nuevamente.

Siempre se había sentido vacio. Si tenía a Marron, podría seguir con su vida y luchar por sus anhelos. ¡Gracias a ella había recuperado los ánimos! Si tenìa aquel ángel, lo demás estaría bien ¡Lo estaría! Porque el amor llega cuando más lo necesitas. Y él lo necesitaba ¡necesitaba amor, necesitaba amar para poderse amar a él también!

Porque ahora tenìa su ángel para siempre.

—No te alejes de mí, Marron. Necesito que me cuides. —farfulló Trunks mientras le besaba en el cuello.

Marron no entendía a Trunks, no entendía porqué pedía que ella le cuide cuando era al revés. Él siempre la cuidaba a ella. A ella porque era débil y siempre sería así.

Débil en el físico, pero fuerte en alma. Porque era un ángel, que cubría a Trunks con sus suaves alas.

—No lo haré. Tú tampoco te alejes de mí

* * *

(...)

* * *

 **Notas de autora para Pame:**

Ayer tuve ganas de decirte de qué trataba mi fic, porque curiosamente toca un tema que conocemos ambas.

Lo escribí con mucho amor, Pame.

Me falta mucho por mejorar, pero espero que te guste al menos un poquito :´)

Quise publicarlo en la mñana, pero desperté tan tarde que a penas me bañè xd (Esto no se dice aquí xd). El punto es que estoy de una cafeterìa publicándolo ya. Siento que me miran raro (pensarán que le escirbo a mi novio que se fue al ejército :v okno. Pero ando muuy emocionada)

¡Feliz cumpleaños, reina!

Gracias por hacerme feliz con tu amistad :´) Gracias por estar ahí y escucharme en todo tipo de momentos. Gracias por tolerarme y todo T_T Nunca pondré estar más que agradecida contigo, Pame. Siempre gracias, siempre.

Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en el mundo, Si el undo fuera como tú, no tendríamos tantos problemas.

Te quiero un montón

 **Notas de autora para los que leyeron:**

Gracias por leer este TruMar. Espero que les haya gustado :´) Mil gracias en verdad.

Y bueno, estoy feliz ¡Este es mi fic número 20! Y siempre quise que sea algo especial, y es muy especial porque es para mi Pame :´). Hubiera sido el 21 si no hubiera borrado mi primer fic, y 23 si tampoco hubiera eliminado otros 2 fics por ahì :v jejejeje.

Pero en fin ¡Feliz fic número 20 para mí! Estoy ya dos años aquí :´) Nunca creí llegar ni a 4 fics cuando inicié. Y ahora escribo para dos fandoms.

Me ha pasado mucho aquí. He conocido personas hermosas más que todo. Y he mejorado mucho en escribir (aunque no crean, es mucho. Soy mala escribiendo xd)

Y bueno, es todo :´) Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer.

Besos


End file.
